Forbidden
by ElissaCousland
Summary: Chikane/Himeko, dub-con, during the anime. Both POV's. Angsty.


Author's Note: OMG! This is the SADDEST yuri anime EVER! SERIOUS! like :'c ... I also even read the manga and I was like O.O cuz the manga shows stuff the anime doesn't, stuff I did NOT know about. made me even more sad. :'c ... I can't belive that spoilers ... Chikane RAEPS Hime...HARD. O.O like wtf? Why there always gotta be a RAEPIST in a lesbian anime? come on! I can think of several off the top of my head (Kaname, Momomi-cuz she lets it happen- Yaya, Shizu-sorta, Paraeitta, Alty, I cant think of her name, but the kohai in CandyBoy... you know she would try to be, if she could ever get close enought to Kanade...) why is this a common theme? anyway, I took the liberty to tweak the RAEP scene into dub-con, since I otherwise LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE this anime! but it's wayyyyy to sad to watch again... :'(

-Forbidden-

I know what I must do.

I felt it when he kissed you. Jealousy raged in my heart and the faded flashbacks of memories returned to me. Explanations of previous mistakes and countless joys depicted the story of us to my soul. You're my Himeko. My solar priestess. The light of the sun to the dark of this dreary moon. A thousand lifetimes we've lived, always finding each other, every discovery a joy, every parting a sorrow. The wheel of generations turns, sixteen years at a time. Life is short. And the cycle starts again.

I know you won't understand, but this is something I _must_ do. Still, one question weighs heavy on me. Souma loves you, Himeko. But who do you love?

My heart breaks when my hand finds your cheek roughly. The tears in your eyes demand and explanation, an answer. Himeko. I'm sorry. Fire spreads through my lungs, stealing the breath from me as I push you down to the floor. Your eyes spark fear, confusion, betrayal and sadness. But the one thing I need to see isn't there. You don't hate me.

Sadness grips my throat and tries to steal the words before I can say them. My cheek brushes yours as my lips touch upon your ear. "Forgive me," my words are carried on a butterfly's promise to your innermost heart, where I know you can hear them, louder than the course my actions must take.

You struggle beneath me and begin to cry out as I hold you down. "No, Chikane! What are you doing?" I'm doing what I must, Hime. I need you to hate me now. Please. It's the only way.

But your eyes reflect only a love you yourself have not yet realized. My sadness grows stronger. My own tears warn at the corners of my eyes. Himeko…

My lips force upon yours and your protests still beneath me. Your heart is pounding like mine when my tongue slips against yours and you only let me. You let me do whatever I want, so I linger, stealing sweet moments of your innocence, for I am selfish and greedy, and I know you don't understand that you love me, but I know that you will, in time. Hime. Did you heart pound like this when he kissed you too? A sharp knife of regret-laden envy. I should have fought harder for you, my Hime. Why didn't I? I only want to see you smile. But there is no more time for that. We are nearing the endgame. And I must do what I can to turn you against your deepest instinct of me. I am sorry, my love.

You push me away with all your strength and you shout at me with what little breath you can manage to draw. "Chikane! Please, stop! I know this isn't you! It's the Orochi! I know you're in there, Chikane. Fight it! You have to fight the Orochi's influence! Please, don't do this! I know you wouldn't hurt me!"

Each syllable shreds my heart evermore. You have such faith in me. You love me. It makes me happy. And that is all I need. I will protect you. No matter what. And no matter what you will think of me.

Steel will clashes against my heart, sealing out the sound of your voice, blurring your face, or is that my tears? I'm sorry, Himeko. I'm sorry that this -_this_- is your first time, _our_ first time. I'm sorry that I must take it from you, when you would rather give it freely. There is renewed fear in your eyes, renewed betrayal, when I rip your shirt open, exposing your soft skin to my hungry eyes. But still, I can see, you cling hopelessly to the trust I must rake from your grasp. "Please," you plead, "Chikane, I know you won't hurt me…"

That is the sharpest knife. I know that I _must_. My attack begins relentlessly, starting at your neck. Your sweet skin is like a drug to me, forbidden, lyrical, and teasing to my senses, until I am drowning in the essence of your life, your scent, your warmth. "Chikane!" you call my name, and slowly, reality returns to me. My hands have roamed your body, without permission, and I am shamed, but I cannot stop. My fingers toy with your breasts. You pant wordlessly and writhe beneath me, but I cannot tell anymore if you are struggling against me, or if your racing heartbeat beneath my hand is telling me a different truth. "Chikane…" my name is a breathy whimper on your lips.

"Himeko," my answer rasps from a sandy throat. One hand finds it's way down, down, down the front of your body, your stomach, your thighs. You gasp when I touch you and your face flames. I watch the play of emotions, an ever-changing kaleidoscope on your sweet and innocent face. "Chi-chika-…ne…do-don't…" your protest fails against my lust. A prideful smile lights me, but I am doing this for your own good. To spare your life, my Hime. Later, there will be no more time for us. I must take what I can from you, while I can get it. I must make you think I've been possessed by Orochi. Tears burn my eyes. You cry out, your body arching beneath me. _I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

Chikane… What are you doing? This is-…it isn't supposed to be this way. Stop! Please! What you're doing, it's…forbidden…w-we mustn't… "Chi-kane…"

I can't help the desperate whimper as it escapes my throat. Your name leaves my lips and somehow- it feels right. Despite what we've been taught. I can't explain it, but- you, feel right to me, Chikane. I see the betrayal in your eyes, and my own tears spill. How could I have hurt you? I didn't know he was going to kiss me…

I would have told him not to. I should have told him not to. It was so sudden. It didn't mean anything to me. He doesn't mean anything to me. He is my friend, nothing more- but with him, it's not like it is with us. How you make me feel…

"Chi…chika…ne…do-don't…" Please-don't-stop…You feel so good…this-I-I don't care if it's wrong-

I'm greedy…a sinner…I don't care if you're possessed-just…a few more moments-in your arms…My Chikane. My Moon Priestess. I forgive you.

My silent guilt begs your forgiveness as my nails claw into your back. I latch onto you. You are the only thing real to me in the blinding light of all that we must face alone. A final scream tears from my throat as the rest of the world falls away into oblivion and I wonder, am I dead?

A weight is lifted from me. My weary eyes blink open. Your breaths are as shallow as mine. Your eyes tell the only truth I need to know. My smile is weak, but my heart is full.

"Chikane…"

"Hime…?"

"..I love you…"

Tears form in your eyes, and I don't understand why.

* * *

The blonde-haired girl arches with a cry when the brunette finds her and takes her again. And again. And again. Again. Until both are exhausted, and the blonde falls back with a violent shudder, struck by bliss into a catatonic state.

The dark-haired girl rises to her feet and walks out of the room. She returns moments later with a large sheet which she drapes over the still form of the blonde-haired girl. The brunette helps the blonde to sit up, but the blonde remains unresponsive, staring ahead at nothing. She wraps her arms around her legs and hangs her head.

The brunette glances up at the sound of an approaching motorcycle. Her lip curls up into a jealous sneer. A sick sense of pride strikes her heart.

At least I got to her first. I win, Souma. You never had a chance.

The front door of the large mansion bursts open with a loud smash.

Chikane smiles.


End file.
